The present invention relates to a towing tractor having a battery forward of the operator's seat and a hood covering the battery from above.
This type of towing tractor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-171378. The towing tractor according to the above Publication has a battery behind the operator's cockpit. The towing tractor has a drawbar device at the rear end thereof. The distance from the operator's cockpit to the drawbar device is made longer by providing the battery behind the operator's cockpit. As a result, the length of the linkage between the drawbar operating lever and he drawbar is increased, so that the degrees of freedom in arrangement of the drawbar operating lever and the linkage is decreased. This makes it difficult to arrange the drawbar operating lever and the linkage in the towing tractor.
If the battery is provided forward of the operator's cockpit, the above-described difficulty may be solved.
However, if the battery is provided forward the operator's cockpit, the distance from the operator's cockpit to the front end of the towing tractor is longer, so that the front lower view from the operator's cockpit is disadvantageously narrowed.
The present invention is directed to preventing the narrowing of the front lower view from an operator's cockpit in a towing tractor having a battery forward of the operator's cockpit.